Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire
Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire is one of the main characters of The Other Boleyn Girl. He is and english courtier and the ambassador to the French, He is also father to Anne, Mary and George Boleyn. The Other Boleyn Girl Novel Thomas' first appearance is in the spring 1521 at execution of Henry Stafford. He is present for the execution and returns to court shortly after. Thomas' next appearance is in 1522 when he brings Anne home from France. He's reasons for Anne's return is that he has plans for her and has secured her a place as a lady-in-waiting at court. The Other Boleyn Girl (2003) Thomas' role in the movie is a small one compared to his role in the novel. His first appearance is at the Boleyn family meeting about Mary becaming the King's mistress. Thomas' next appearance is at the family meeting about Anne's betrothal and bedding of Henry Percy . Thomas is furious about his daughter's actions. They deicide to renounce the bethroal and banish Anne to Hever Castle. The Other Boleyn Girl (2008) The movie starts with Thomas and Elizabeth Boleyn strolling through the woodlands around Hever castle with their three young children. Thomas tells Elizabeth that the Carey family asked for Anne to be married to their son William but instead he chose gave them Mary. Thomas' reason for this is that he believes that Anne could "do much better than a merchant's son" and that Mary lacks the ambition to make a better match. Elizabeth thinks he underestimates Mary but agrees to the match. Years later, Mary is married to William Carey and Elizabeth and Thomas attend the wedding. At the wedding celebrations Thomas' brother-in-law The Duke of Norfolk arrives and later sits and talks with Thomas about The king and Queen's marriage. Norfolk thinks that the king might need a mistress and one of the Boleyn sisters should be used to further the family's fortunes and influence. Thomas suggests that Anne should do it which Norfolk agrees to. They summond Anne and offer her the chance to be the king's mistress. Initially she is appalled but she quickly agrees when she sees the benefits of being a royal mistress. Norfolk quickly arranges for the King to stay at Hever so that Anne can charm him away from court. Thomas tells his wife of their plans but meets only her disapproval but proceeds anyways. When the King arrives at Hever, Thomas introduces him to Anne and watches as Anne is placed besides the King at meal times. He also gives Anne advice and encouragement about the situation much to his wife's displeasure. The next day the guests and courtiers go for a hunt and Anne leads the hunt eager to please the king. Norfolk, Elizabeth, Mary and thomas wait anxiously as the hunt goes on longer than expected. During the hunt the king fell from his horse and was injured causing alarm for the Boleyn family. Personality Relationships Historical Figure Gallery Wikithom.png Trivia Category:Characters Category:Earls Category:English characters Category:Historical figures Category:Male Characters Category:Tudor Characters